Papá y mamá están en casa
by StrifeMachine
Summary: Sarada creía que los días con sus padres eran entrañables, tanto como explorarlos en cada ámbito de su relación, porque cuando papá y mamá estaban en casa, ellos se envolvían con todo el amor de su corazón. Sarada centric. Post700. Universo ninja. ¡HBSasuke!


**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y la imagen de portada de su respectivo autor. Lo único mío es la historia.**

* * *

 _ **Papá y mamá están en casa**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo único: L**_ _una y estrellas_

 _._

* * *

 _Papá y mamá estaban con ella._

 **S** i papá estaba en casa y mamá lucía muy sonriente, eso significaba que sería fin de semana familiar. La cosa era que no tenía entrenamiento con su equipo y aunque lo tuviera, de hecho, igual los hubiera mandado de paseo porque un tiempo con sus amados padres nadie se lo quitaría. Amaba pasar el rato al lado de ambos, incluso aunque quisiera recorrer un camino diferente al de su padre, innegablemente lo admiraba y ansiaba verlo siempre para que él la mirara crecer. Cada segundo que pudiera aprovechar a su lado lo haría, y mantendría esos recuerdos con gran afecto.

— ¿A dónde iremos? — preguntó con ligereza.

— A comer helados — respondió su madre.

Sarada puso una mueca confundida.

— Creía que no te gustaban las cosas dulces papá.

— No, pero a ti sí — dijo él en su lugar.

Su papá era lindo cuando se lo proponía.

— Aunque no vayas a comer mucho, te pondrás obesa como tu amiga.

Y muy hiriente también.

…

 _Mamá y papá amaban el rojo._

Si iban a salir, era innecesario su traje, por eso no se puso su uniforme ninja. Aunque cómodo y súper refrescante, era también un atuendo muy tosco para una tarde siendo sólo civiles. Con el vestido rojo que su madre le había regalado, que por cierto le encantaba, y sus zapatitos de pequeño tacón más el pañuelo de la cabeza, rojo también, se sentía lista para salir y convivir con ellos.

Su madre también llevaba un bonito vestido rojo, como si ese gusto por el color y las formas de corte fuera una de las muchas cosas que le hubiera heredado. Su padre llevaba su típica ropa de ninja. Se molestó un poco por su desfachatez social, pero así era su papá, y no le cambiaría sus hábitos por nada, aunque con tremendo día caluroso y con manga larga, seguro sólo se arrepentiría de no haberse puesto algo muchísimo más fresco.

— ¿De qué quieres tu emparedado hija? — preguntó Sakura — ¿Y tú cariño?

La niña lo pensó bien.

— De jamón con queso — respondió.

El papá Uchiha bajó el pergamino y bebió más café.

— De tomate.

Sarada se aguantó las ganas de exclamar un ruido ante lo desagradable. Mamá tomó el tomate más rojo del traste, de plástico rojo también, para empezar a picar. Rojo, rojo, rojo, ¡ah!, el Sharingan también era rojo.

…

 _Papá y mamá se enorgullecen el uno del otro._

El día fue bastante satisfactorio, siendo sincera. Su padre hablaba sobre algunas misiones, jutsus, enemigos poderosos y las soluciones que le había dado a todo mientras las dos le escuchaban y a su madre le brillaban los ojos como si se tratara del mejor orador del mundo. Su madre charló acerca de sus pacientes y como bajo sus cuidados uno de ellos que quedaría en estado vegetal recuperó sus sentidos y poco a poco evolucionaba hasta por lo menos poder moverse. A Sarada se le volvieron los ojos como estrella emocionada de su asombrosa madre, y Sasuke sonrió con mofa, como si no le sorprendiera aquello, era su esposa después de todo.

— Pero no se crean, en verdad costó trabajo y mucha investigación — respondió modesta — Y recibí la ayuda de otros médicos. Sin sus conocimientos yo…

— Aun así, fuiste tú quien ensambló todo el engranaje y lograste el cometido. Nadie hubiera logrado nada sin tu presencia, y ese hombre y su familia estarían en las peores penas… sin ti.

Su madre se sonrojó tanto que casi le pasaba su sonrojo a ella.

— Siempre fuiste la más astuta del equipo, eso no ha cambiado.

Después de tales palabras, a quien tendrían que curar de un fulminante ataque al corazón, sería a ella.

…

 _Mamá y papá juegan._

Regresaron a casa después de un largo y satisfactorio día. Todos los días eran interesantes en su familia, porque con los largos silencios de papá, a veces en medio de la relajación, su padre soltaba pequeñas palabras llenas de sarcasmo, incluso y mucho más emocionante, evadía los besos de mamá con burla y sonrisas que prometían cosas cuando seguro ella no vería.

A su papá le gustaba tomarle el pelo a mamá, pero era divertido ver como a su madre le brillaban los ojos siguiéndole el juego, fingiendo deprimirse para recibir una caricia en la cara, en los labios, o en la frente. Lo sabía, muy en el fondo, papá disfrutaba de todas las atenciones que se le daban y pedía que le insistieran. Era como un placer culposo que su madre debía pagar. Ella argumenta que es algo de años en él; decir lo que no piensa y pensar lo que no dice para protegerse frente a los demás y no parecer débil ante el amor. Porque Sasuke Uchiha, así como lo veían, era una de las personas más entregadas al amor y dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para protegerlo. Era sutil, pero así era Sasuke.

A su mamá le gustaba llenarlos de atenciones. No era la típica madre súper dulce y mimosa, pero si confidente y amable, como si en lugar de madre y esposa fuera la mejor amiga de la casa, o las tres cosas a la vez. Era tan animada y positiva que saltaban las chispas a su alrededor, sobre todo cuando su papá estaba en casa. Y también era seria, calmada y reflexiva en su trabajo de veinticuatro horas como doctora y madre. A veces la sacaban de sus casillas y terminaba reventando cosas, pero también a veces se preocupaba de más, y se quedaba toda la noche en vela esperando una solución.

— Sarada, ¿terminaste tu reporte?

La niña, tan eficaz y eficiente como ningún otro niño de su generación, respondió positivamente.

— Ya nunca tengo la oportunidad de ayudarte — mencionó la madre.

— Esta bien mamá, aun puedo ayudarte yo a lavar los trastes.

Pero su papá se le había adelantado y ya estaba ocupando un lugar en el lavatrastos. El espacio era pequeño por ser un departamento no muy grande y apenas cabían los tres, pero Sarada no se rindió y logró meterse, justo en medio de ellos.

— Querido, estas mojándote la manga.

Sasuke se alejó del lavatrastos para acercarse por atrás a su esposa y que ella pudiera alzar un poco esa molesta manga. Con las manos secas por un trapo cercano, ella hizo el favor con una lentitud que a su hija no se le escapó, acariciando su piel blanca que se iba descubriendo con tanta suavidad que hasta a la pequeña le dio escalofríos. Si su padre iba a hacer algo, la mirada indiscreta de Sarada le contuvo.

— Ya está — dijo la mamá, cerrando un poquito los ojos, esperando.

Lástima que papá no era un exhibicionista y nunca lo sería.

— Gracias — respondió y le tocó la frente con su mano húmeda, llenándola de jabón.

…

 _Papá y mamá se complementan._

Ella tenía un poco de ambos. De eso que los hace a ellos, ser tan ellos. De hecho, tenía muchísimo. La fusión perfecta, decía a veces Shizune-san o Ino-san, pero no le gustaba pensar en eso, ella se sentía un ser completamente independiente a sus padres. Una evolución quizá, un punto y aparte, no el Sasuke y Sakura dos punto cero, sino la Sarada nueva generación. Tal cual.

Papá era misterioso, sereno e imponente, como un puma en su hábitat. Mamá era expresiva, determinada y valerosa como ave en pleno vuelo. Y ella era el punto medio, donde la balanza se mantiene en control con dos grandes pesos en cada brazo. Sus padres no eran tan opuestos y eso no significaba que no se atrajeran tanto como el popular verso decía.

Si su padre era la noche, mamá no era el día, era la brillante marea creciente y el verde brillar de las luciérnagas que bailaban y le daban un ambiente mágico. Si su madre era la luz, papá no era la oscuridad, era el fuego o la energía que mantiene esa luz prendida y le da vida. Si papá era la Luna, mamá no era el Sol, era las estrellas que brillaban en el cosmos dándole compañía. Si mamá era la primavera, papá no era el otoño, era los fuertes árboles que embellecen los campos verdes. Si papá era el ying, mamá no era el yang, era esa bolita blanca dentro del ying que tiene el inseparable poder de estar con él y ser lo bueno en su vida. Si mamá era bondad, papá no era maldad, era una inspiración para hacer el bien y luchar por el amor. Si papá era hielo, mamá no era fuego, era abrigo en el invierno que cubre a todos sin importar su condición y que da protección y ternura. Si mamá era amor, papá no era odio, era un hombre nacido para descubrir el amor y ser amado. Si mamá o papá eran una cosa, papá y mamá no eran la contraparte, eran el complemento que da fuerza, amor, compañía y refugio.

— Los opuestos se atraen — dijo su madre — Por eso es que Naruto y tu padre son tan buenos amigos. Aunque muchas veces he pensado que son bastante parecidos.

— ¿Y tú mamá? — preguntó Sarada — ¿Cuál es tu rol con papá?

Sakura estaba a punto de decir que ella era la persona que lo sostenía y lo apoyaba, pero su esposo interrumpió.

— El más importante — tomó la palabra Sasuke — Es la persona que está siempre a mí lado. No puedo pensar en ella como mi opuesto, ella es mi complemento.

Porque en la lógica de la ciencia, polos opuestos se atraen e iguales se repelen; pero en algo tan ilógico como el amor, sólo la confianza, la comprensión y la paciencia guían a las personas a una gran felicidad. La atracción nace con el simple cruzar de una mirada ardiente, con una sonrisa orgullosa, o con un suspiro después de pronunciar un nombre. El amor no consiste en encontrar a tu otra mitad, porque nadie debe de considerarse un ser incompleto; el amor consiste en encontrar a alguien que te acompañe en el camino, que se enseñen mutuamente cosas nuevas y que te motive a ser mejor cada día.

— ¿Y qué significa ser un complemento de alguien? ¿Es bueno?

Sakura rio de su pequeña, tan curiosa por desvelar todos los secretos.

— Es complicado explicarlo, pero no significa nada material o superficial — explicó mamá — Tu papá y yo somos dos seres humanos complicados, con nuestros gustos, disgustos, virtudes y defectos que hemos decidido explorar en compañía del otro.

— ¿El amor te hace cambiar?

— Sólo sí crees que deberías hacerlo, para tu propio bien.

Sarada meditó, que complicado era entender al amor.

— No lo entiendas — interrumpió su madre — Cuando llegue el momento, sólo vívelo.

…

 _Mamá y papá son extraños._

Las cenas con ellos eran geniales, casi tan geniales como era mirar la luna con ambos. No sabía por qué a ellos les encantaba subirse a las azoteas y contemplar el cielo, pero lo hacían en dirección a la montaña de los hokages y más si había luna.

— Es que nos trae recuerdos — dijo mamá.

— ¿Sobre qué?

Cuando sus padres callaban sin más era por algo relacionado a la guerra, y por más que les insistía ninguno de los dos quería hablar. No sabía si para ahorrarle el mal rato o porque las respuestas desencadenarían más preguntas que no querían responder, o porque era un asunto demasiado privado.

Pero mamá empezó a reír.

— ¿Sabes hija? Tu padre es una persona muy importante, no sólo por el clan y lo que ha hecho en el mundo, él es tan genial que va más allá de esta vida.

— Sakura… — soltó el padre como advertencia, pero la mujer se hizo como la que no escuchó.

— ¿A qué te refieres mamá?

— Pues que tu papá tiene ancestros legendarios y un legado que va más allá de la muerte. En pocas palabras, tu padre existirá por siempre.

Sakura sabía muy bien que Sasuke no era Madara ni Indra, era un ser humano independiente a ellos con su propia razón y sus propios sentimientos. Sin embargo, Indra siempre será parte de su alma y destino, y cuando muera, parte del Sasuke actual se unirá a esa alma buscando a la nueva transmigración que seguramente compartirá muchas características de él.

— ¿Cómo es posible? — exclamó sorprendida.

— Bueno, eso es algo que te contaremos más adelante, ¿verdad querido?

Sasuke las miró a las dos y asintió.

— ¿Por qué no ahora? — preguntó la kunoichi.

— Es muy temprano y debes enfocarte en otras cosas — respondió mamá — Créeme que no nos saltaremos detalles cuando llegue el momento de contarte las cosas, solo ten paciencia que nosotros tendremos fe.

…

 _Papá y mamá esconden secretos._

Ella sabe que todas las personas tienen secretos, sobre todo los líderes y sus allegados. Como bien sabía, sus padres son ninjas importantísimos en la aldea, lo más cercano a consejeros junto con Nara-san, ya que acudían a todas las reuniones de los líderes de las naciones ninja junto al séptimo y tenían voz y voto en las decisiones.

Evidentemente nunca le contaban nada ya que era altamente secreto hasta que fuera el momento de hablar, y por muy hija suya que fuera, no podían revelarle información por infinidad de razones que entendía muy bien, pero a veces se pasaban.

Había cosas que no le contaban acerca de su pasado, o acerca del clan. Antes le interesaba poco, pero ahora verdaderamente tenía curiosidad con sus orígenes y mamá siempre la evadía metiendo otras cosas a la conversación, haciéndose la que no recordaba y poniéndose nerviosa hasta destruir cosas sin querer, mientras que papá simplemente la cortaba diciendo que no era asunto suyo. ¡Cómo no va a ser asunto suyo si también era una Uchiha y su hija! Por todos los santos.

— ¿Entonces tengo un tío? — dijo de repente cuando desayunaban.

Ninguno de los dos levantó la mirada.

— ¿Tenemos alguna foto de él? Me gustaría conocerlo.

— No tenemos ninguna cariño — contestó Sakura.

Que manía de la familia Uchiha por no tomarse fotos.

Sasuke se levantó y caminó hasta salir de la casa. Oh no, lo había molestado.

…

 _Mamá y papá se comunican telepáticamente._

Papá era un tipo misterioso, casi espectral. Nunca avisaba cuando llegaría a casa, él sólo se presentaba y punto. Mamá era una tumba, guardaba celosamente cada secreto que su esposo le confiaba. A veces papá estaba demasiado cansado incluso para hablar, creía Sarada, y por eso no decía nada cuando se sentaba en el sillón de la casa y Sakura le tendía cosas como si él se las pidiera con sólo mirarla a los ojos.

Por supuesto que no siempre funcionaba. Mamá no leía mentes después de todo y preguntaba abiertamente cosas, pero papá no respondía e inmediatamente Sakura sabía que no era el momento para hablar.

A veces se miraban a los ojos más tiempo de lo común, transmitiéndose cosas así. Mamá era increíble porque no cualquiera le aguanta la mirada a un hombre como él, pero ella lo hacía con mucho cariño, que incluso llegaba a abrazarla a ella también.

Una vez leyó que hay un tipo de beso muy especial, el que se hacía con la mirada. Aunque mamá y papá no se besen en los labios frente a ella, siempre lo hacían de otras maneras.

¡Pero por Dios! ¡Que dejaran de hacerlo ya! ¡Qué incómodo!

— ¿Van a durar mucho tiempo así? — preguntó la niña.

Ellos se separaron y empezaron a mirarla a ella.

No sabía si ellos estaban locos y ya le habían contagiado su locura, pero estaba casi cien por ciento segura que sintió la suavidad de unos labios en su frente y otros en su nariz.

…

 _Papá y mamá no se eligieron._

En el marco junto a su retrato familiar descansaba una foto del equipo siete al que sus padres pertenecían. Siempre imaginó que ellos se habían enamorado así, después de ser un equipo. Su mamá le aclaró que a ella ya le gustaba su padre desde la academia, y papá declaró que él no quería enamorarse de nadie, pero al final la molesta de mamá lo había logrado.

Eso le hace pensar en muchas cosas. Fueron los únicos en casarse siendo miembros del mismo equipo. No le gustaba pensar en cosas como el destino ni nada de eso, porque bien sabía que papá era muy popular y aunque pudo haber elegido a cualquier persona para casarse, había elegido a Sakura Haruno.

— Yo no la elegí — confesó un día — Yo jamás habría elegido a tu madre.

Sakura escuchó aquella declaración y casi rompe un plato.

— Ni mucho menos habría elegido convertirme en el mejor amigo de Naruto, ni que Kakashi fuera mi mentor — siguió — Tampoco habría elegido tener hijos con ella.

— ¿Entonces…?

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que yo elegía cuando era joven?

Sarada movió la cabeza negativamente.

— Elegía el odio y la venganza por encima del amor y la amistad. El yo de antes jamás los habría elegido a todos ustedes.

No lo entendía del todo, pero papá no estaba diciendo cosas lindas en lo absoluto. Si él no las elegía entonces, ¿por qué estaba ahí?

— ¿Te arrepientes?

Sasuke la miró con la mirada más cálida que únicamente se le puede compartir a un hijo. Sarada tocó su rostro, no se había dado cuenta, pero estaba llorando. Sí, sus palabras habían tocado su corazón, estaba pensando que era una hija no deseada.

— No supe elegir y entonces dejé de hacerlo. Tenía la costumbre de tomar malas decisiones, pero también, tenía la costumbre de dejar que los sentimientos que llevaba en mi corazón movieran mi cuerpo a su voluntad — dijo y limpió sus lágrimas — ¿Lo entiendes ahora? No utilicé mi razón para elegirlos y es por eso que ustedes son mi más grande acierto.

Ni siquiera Sakura y Naruto lo habían elegido a él, ¿quién elegiría sufrir por alguien más después de todo? Si los hubieran sentado enfrente de un monitor que presentara la vida de Sasuke Uchiha, seguramente habrían salido corriendo. Pero sus corazones terminaron conectados y no habían tenido ninguna otra opción. A pesar de que él había preferido alcanzar algo más oscuro, fue Sakura quien le dio su amor y Naruto su amistad, él no había querido nada de eso, pero después de tantas batallas, simplemente se había dejado llevar.

Pero la innegable verdad era que su corazón estaba tan sediento de ese amor y esa amistad que en contra de las decisiones de su razón los terminó amando y apreciando, mismo corazón que había decidido tener una familia con la mujer que no había elegido, pero que amaba con cada pedazo de su alma.

Ahora mismo elegía a su familia y daría su vida por ella. Trabajaría día y noche por ellas. Y protegería este amor con su imperturbable y sería razón, y con su valiente y entregado corazón.

Sasuke pensaba mucho y decía poco. Sakura lo sabía. Su amor le había herido, y aunque la razón le indicaba que la mejor opción era dejar de quererlo, el corazón se negó a renunciar. Mamá podía ser muchas cosas buenas y malas, pero jamás una traidora, mucho menos de su propio corazón.

Ella no le debía ese amor a Sasuke, se lo debía a sí misma, porque amando a Sasuke se amaba a sí misma. Sasuke Uchiha había sido una vez una inspiración en su vida, un deseo de volverse fuerte y no quedar atrás. Se quería, se esforzaba, entrenaba, luchaba y levantaba la cabeza dispuesta a azotar sus puños por él y los que amaba. Porque antes de ser su amante, Sasuke fue su amigo y lo amaba de todas las formas en las que se podía amar a una persona. Nunca perdía la oportunidad de confesar sus sentimientos hacía él, era verdad, pero a pesar de eso su prioridad era el bienestar de Sasuke; aunque él nunca quisiera regresarle su amor, aunque sus intentos de conquistarlo fueran en vano.

Mamá sólo quería que papá fuera libre de las penas que le agobiaban y regresara al lugar donde tenía un hogar, bajo el juramento de un amor desinteresado. Mamá nunca pidió que se le amara, sólo que se quedara a su lado donde ella trabajaría muy duro para hacerlo feliz. Sasuke era un niño lastimado que merecía esa felicidad, así lo comprendía en su momento con toda la inexperiencia en la vida que poseía. Si le preguntaran a cualquier persona: ¿te gusta sufrir o sacrificarte por los demás? Muchos dirían que no, que era tonto. Pero ella no sufre amando a Sasuke, sufre cuando él está sufriendo, y sanando el dolor de Sasuke, ella sana el suyo.

Es imposible sufrir por amor, lo entiende ahora más que nunca. Ambos sufrieron por odio, por rencor, por ira, por pérdida, por rechazo, por abandono, por traición, por humillación, por injusticia; pero no se sufre por amor, el amor cura, salva, alivia, acaricia, suaviza, enternece y domina. El amor es lo que siente cuando ve a su hija, cuando ve a su esposo o cuando cree en su mejor amigo, todo lo demás es el precio de la enorme felicidad que trae consigo el amor.

— Me pude haber casado con Naruto — sonrió la pelirrosa — No, no en realidad. No creo que haya podido casarme con otro que no fuera tu padre.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí — suspiró — Sasuke fue mi primer y único amor. Sin importar que hiciera o que dijera, yo le amaba. Tu padre era un hombre difícil de amar, pero nunca nos dimos por vencidos, porque dejarlo atrás era dejarnos a nosotros mismos. A un amigo en problemas no se le abandona.

Le miró con mucha curiosidad.

— Pero ¿qué hay del amor propio? ¿Papá era más importante que eso? Él los hería, ¿verdad? ¿Eso no lo convierte en una persona que no conviene amar?

— Sarada, en esta vida las personas cometemos muchos errores y decimos muchas mentiras. Tú padre fue víctima de un gran error y viajó entorno a una gran mentira. Él perdió personas, y esa pérdida no lo dejaba vivir.

Los ojos de la mamá se mantenían firmes, pero de un momento a otro empezaron a humedecerse, y en consecuencia los de la hija también.

— El amor no se trata de lo que te conviene. Es difícil pensar en alguien que te lastima, pero es aún más difícil vivir con el remordimiento de ver a un ser querido perder el rumbo y no haber hecho nada por ayudarlo. No hay escapatoria para los sentimientos Sarada, a mí me atraparon, y finalmente a tu padre… también.

Al final de cuentas Sasuke no había pedido ese amor, jamás los obligó a quererlo. Sin embargo, cada poro de su piel pedía ayuda y una salvación al cruel destino que otros le habían impuesto, y tanto Sakura como Naruto motivados por ese amor que sentían por él, eran capaces de dar sus propias vidas para regresarle algo que Sasuke tanto necesitaba. Y sólo liberándose de esa carga los tres, ese equipo formado por ninjas revoltosos, podrían alcanzar la paz.

Sarada abrazó a su mamá. Deseaba que sus padres pudieran contarle todo lo que había sucedido en su pasado, pero ninguno de los dos daba la suficiente información aparte del dolor, la mentira y una gran carga que su padre y los tres seres que lo amaban tuvieron que pagar.

Cada persona tenía demasiadas teorías sobre el amor: _"En el amor se sufre_ ", dicen algunos. " _No, el amor y el dolor van de la mano, pero no es lo mismo, en el amor no se sufre",_ dicen otros. Sarada pensaba que, por ejemplo: no significa lo mismo una traición de una persona que apenas conoces a la de una que amas desde hace años, se podía decir que el dolor en consecuencia a eso dependía de la cantidad de amor, ¿verdad? Entonces…

— ¿Hija?

Sarada miró a su madre. Era bastante tarde y hacía frío. Su mamá le tendía una taza de leche caliente, cuando la tomó, Sakura aprovechó para poner sus tibias manos en las mejillas de su hija y acercarse para darle un beso lento en la frente y después juntar las de ambas. Mientras veía los ojos verdes de su madre, la persona que amaba más que a nada en la vida, recordó que el amor que sentía por ella había sido más grande y cálido que cualquier otra verdad o mentira.

Aunque más tarde la señorita Karin le aclaró que la "verdad" no era tan verdadera, y todo por culpa del tipo de dientes raros.

Su propia teoría sobre el amor tendría que descubrirla con el pasar de los años y las experiencias vividas. _El amor va de la mano con el dolor, pero no es lo mismo, por eso no se puede sufrir por amor._ Sonaba como algo interesante, le gustaría averiguar cómo llegar a esa conclusión.

…

 _Mamá y papá no le temían a la distancia._

Mamá preguntó con un tono de voz muy bajo si acaso papá volvería a salir de misión, papá respondió que sí, que tenía halcones vigilando los alrededores de la frontera del país y había encontrado actividad sospechosa.

Sakura sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa sincera. Sasuke, que la leía como un libro abierto, ni siquiera se preguntó por qué.

Papá tocó la frente de su mamá con los dos dedos diciéndole que regresaría pronto, que no pusiera esa cara de fingida alegría porque sabía que no era así. Pero ahora las misiones eran más sencillas porque no tenía que buscar el rastro de los Otsutsukis y al regresar se quedaría más tiempo con ellas.

A ella le preocupaba su esposo por su seguridad. Era un ninja valiente y poderoso, pero eso no hacía que su preocupación disminuyera. Eso era lo único que le afectaba, porque estuviera donde estuviera, su amor por Sasuke era inmenso y cubría toda la tierra. No verlo no era desesperante, pues ella siempre lo tiene a su lado en cualquier momento del día y sabe que cuando los problemas lleguen, Sasuke también vendrá por ella como en tantas ocasiones.

…

 _Papá y mamá planean juntos._

Ese día su padre no se había molestado, sino que había regresado a uno de los lugares clausurados de la villa. El barrio Uchiha aún estaba acordonado y no se permitía el acceso a cualquier persona, pero su padre había ido y trajo consigo un marco empolvado de las orillas con una foto familiar.

— ¡Qué lindo eras papá!

La carita sonriente de su padre a los ocho años fue lo primero que enfocó. Inconfundiblemente era él cuando tenía el cabello corto y se le paraban esas puntas rebeldes. Sujetándolo de los hombros estaba su hermosa y sonriente abuela Mikoto. Su abuelo se veía muy serio, incluso más que su padre, pues a diferencia de la foto familiar que ellos conservaban donde Sasuke sí sonreía, en la de su abuelito él no lo estaba haciendo.

Más apartado de ellos, estaba su tío.

— El tío Itachi — murmuró.

Se parecían bastante, pero a la vez lucían demasiado diferentes. Él tampoco estaba sonriendo y parecía bastante seco.

— Él era un buen sujeto — dijo papá — te habría consentido demasiado de haberte conocido.

Sarada se sonrojó, ese niño no parecía ser la clase de personas que consentían a alguien.

— Te hubiera llenado de regalos y sería más amable contigo que cualquier otra persona. Ni el Susano podría apartarlo de ti.

Sarada ya estaba muy roja en ese punto. Miró a su tío Itachi con nuevos ojos, ¿en verdad la hubiera consentido más que a nadie? Le gustaría saber.

— ¿Puedo poner la foto en mi habitación?

Sasuke asintió. La niña tomó el marco y lo metió a su recámara. Sacó un par de velas que tenía en la cocina y apuntó mentalmente pasar por la florería a conseguir un buen racimo para su nuevo altar. Platicaría con su tío Itachi todos los días de ahora en adelante.

— Yo jamás tuve hermanos — mencionó Sakura con un suspiro — me hubiera gustado tener uno menor.

Miró de reojo a su esposo con un rubor.

— Y Sarada… tampoco tendrá uno — agregó como quien no quiere la cosa.

— ¿Y por qué no?

Sakura giró su cuello tan rápido y fuerte que se lo pudo haber roto.

— Me refiero a, ¿por qué no tuviste un hermano?

La pelirrosa bajó su cabeza desanimada, pensaba que su marido por fin había cedido a las indirectas de hace meses. Sasuke sonrió, porque de verdad amaba tomarle el pelo.

— Bueno, mi padre sólo quería una hija y como lo consiguió a la primera, ya no apostó por más.

— Ya veo.

Sakura recordaba la conversación que había tenido con su esposo cuando apenas estaba embarazada de Sarada, preguntándole que preferiría; si niña o niño. Por supuesto él le dijo en su momento que no le importaba eso, con que naciera sano sería suficiente. Ella estaba de acuerdo, pero muy en el fondo, le hubiera gustado que su primer hijo fuera varón para que así ella pudiera cuidar de dos hombrecitos. Sin embargo, cuando vio los ojos de su Sarada, inmediatamente olvidó ese pequeño deseo para amarla con todo su corazón y estar orgullosa de su bella pequeñita.

Pero estaba resurgiendo ese deseo de tener un varón.

— Me pregunto si Sarada querrá un hermano — soltó al aire.

— ¿Quién sabe? — dijo él — No lo ha pedido, así que no creo.

— Sí, no lo ha pedido.

La pelirrosa apretó los labios y desvió los ojos como si quisiera decir algo, pero se lo aguantaba. Sasuke rio, esa mujer era tan fácil de leer y molestar. Con su única mano acarició su mejilla, su hija ahora estaba ocupada en su propia habitación, por lo que no había peligro.

— Quieres otro hijo — afirmó, mirándola a los ojos.

Ella no podía evitar sonrojarse y sentir mariposas en el estómago al mirar esos ojos negro y morado con tanta intensidad. Lo amaba como el primer día, su deseo por él no disminuía y podría estar toda una eternidad a su lado haciendo únicamente eso porque le resultaba más que suficiente para poder vivir. Sus ojos brillaron como la primera vez que él le pidió una cita, su corazón palpitó como cuando se dieron el primer beso. Quería todo de Sasuke Uchiha, sus días buenos y malos, sus virtudes y sus defectos, su amor y su dolor, su salud y su enfermedad, sus hijos y sus hijas, absolutamente todo. Acarició su rostro con ternura.

Sasuke pensaba que no estaba mal tener a otro miembro en la familia, Sarada ya era casi una señorita y seguro estaría de acuerdo. Además, ver a Sakura embarazada y en su faceta de madre era una imagen grabada en su corazón que ansiaba volver a ver. Claro, todavía recordaba los dolores de cabeza, el mal olor y el desvelo que traía consigo un bebé; pero también recordaba las primeras risas, las primeras palabras y los primeros pasos sosteniendo junto a su esposa a su pequeño hijo.

Juntó los labios a los de ella de manera suave, justo como le gustaba. Puso su mano en su vientre y le acarició, aunque aún no hubiera nada. Si ella quería, él se lo daría.

— Tú también quieres otro… ¿verdad? — preguntó dubitativa.

— Estaré bien con lo que tú quieras — dijo, cuando su esposa iba a reclamarle algo, continuó — Y lo querré sin importar nada.

Ella sonrió.

— Dime algo romántico querido — dijo ella, aprovechando el momento en que su esposo tomaba la iniciativa.

Sasuke lo pensó. Él no decía cosas románticas, pero ya que estaban solos y ya que le había hecho a esa mujer más cosas que sonrojarían hasta a Kakashi, decidió que podía decirle algo bonito. Suspiró como si cediera a la presión de sus brillantes ojitos verdes, pero en realidad, tenía todo un discurso preparado que practicaba constantemente aquellas noches en las que pensaba en ella. Juntó sus frentes.

— Yo…

Sarada salió de su cuarto de una carrera y vio a sus padres cada uno en una esquina diferente de la habitación. Mientras mamá revisaba unos libros, papá buscaba el control de la televisión.

— Le haré un altar a los abuelos y mi tío Itachi — dijo, antes de alzar una ceja — estaban haciendo cosas pervertidas, ¿verdad?

Su madre negó inmediatamente con un sonrojo y manoteos en el aire, tan obvia. Papá hizo como que no la escuchaba y prendió el televisor. Mamá pensó que otra vez Sasuke la dejaría esperando.

…

 _Mamá y papá no pelean._

Cuando su madre sugería algo, cualquier cosa, se hacía realidad. Su papá no era la clase de hombre que complacería cada capricho de su mujer sin cuestionar nada, pero era paciente porque Sakura siempre buscaba lo mejor para todos, para esa mujer primero estaban ellos, y después todo lo demás.

Cuando su padre quería hacer algo, mamá le prestaba atención y se organizaban juntos. No es que su mamá fuera una mujer que sigue ciegamente a su hombre, era sólo que Sasuke siempre proponía cosas interesantes o importantes y Sakura podía estar de acuerdo con él.

Mamá tenía poca paciencia con muchas cosas, pero con su padre cambiaba mágicamente y estaba siempre de buen humor. Papá era intolerante a otras cosas, pero con su madre cambiaba mágicamente y se volvía abierto a probarlas.

El caso era que ellos no peleaban, no sabían cómo hacerlo. De una manera u otra, terminaban estando de acuerdo con la decisión del otro.

Un día ellos fueron a una feria. Estaban todos los juegos típicos de esos lugares, demasiado ruidosos para alguien como su papá, pero al final terminó disfrutando del momento familiar. En una de las pruebas de fuerza, su mamá pagó para tomar un mazo y golpear un objeto que subiría hasta tocar una campana. Un hombre súper musculoso estuvo delante de ella y apenas lo había conseguido, las personas a su alrededor rieron de lo pequeñita que se veía su mamá a comparación del hombre y lo imposible que sería para ella lograr tocar la campana. Cabía aclarar que no estaban en la aldea de la hoja.

— ¡Shanarooooo!

Su mamá lanzó el grito de guerra y de un único golpe la campana salió volando y el juego se estropeó, ni siquiera había usado chakra. Con la boca abierta, todos vieron como su madre era premiada con el peluche más grande, uno con forma de halcón que ella pidió especialmente, mientras el encargado aún no se lo podía creer.

Sonrió por ella y miró a papá, él también sonreía.

— Eres tramposa — dijo él cuando ella se acercó con su premio.

— No es mi culpa ser tan fuerte querido.

Muchos de los puestos tenían letreros de _"no se aceptan ninjas"_ así que sólo pudieron seguir comiendo y disfrutando de los fuegos artificiales. Era genial pasar la noche en una aldea vecina con sus padres.

Ah sí, ellos nunca peleaban.

…

 _Papá y mamá son dramáticos._

Bueno, era difícil de explicar porque la mitad del drama que envolvía a sus padres había pasado cuando ella todavía no existía, es más, ellos ni siquiera eran pareja. Pero Hokage-sama le había contado que sus padres eran demasiado dramáticos, no el séptimo, el sexto.

Dijo que de jóvenes ellos eran muy loquitos y que, si alguna vez le regañaban por alguna cosa, que le marcara por teléfono porque iría inmediatamente a la residencia Uchiha a recordarles una o dos historias de cómo le habían vuelto loco con sus cosas adolescentes.

Se lo comentó a sus padres.

— Kakashi-sensei no sabe lo que dice — dijo mamá — Yo fui una alumna ejemplar y eso puedes preguntárselo a Tsunade-sama.

— Me dijo que te dijera dos frases claves: kunai envenenado y puente samurái.

Su madre se puso hasta azul recordando algo penoso y su padre miró hacia un lado. Recordaba el puente Samurái porque ahí había peleado contra Danzo justo antes de encontrarse otra vez con Sakura y…

— Y me dijo que a ti te dijera: venganza y revolución — comentó Sarada esta vez mirándolo a él.

Sakura tocio mientras seguía revisando los análisis médicos de un paciente con una enfermedad sin registrar. Sasuke se levantó por un vaso de agua, de repente le había dado mucha sed.

Sarada sonrió, ellos habían reaccionado justo como Kakashi-san le había dicho.

— ¿Hay algo que quieran contarme?

Los dos dijeron _"no"_ al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Puedo ir a la fiesta de Chouchou?

Los dos dijeron _"sí"_ al mismo tiempo.

Y es que a Sarada la habían castigado por husmear en la oficina del Hokage junto a Boruto y Mitsuki en medio de lo que parecía una travesura, prohibiéndole asistir a esa fiesta si no podía tener buenos modales. Y mientras Sarada se ponía su vestido para irse ya, sus padres se quedaron solos en casa sudando la gota gorda.

— ¿Kunai envenenado?

Sasuke recordaba todo, inclusive el kunai que le había arrebatado a ella y con el que le había hecho un corte a Naruto.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Ibas a apuñalarme con un kunai envenenado?

— Ajá.

— ¿Y el veneno lo habías hecho tú?

— Claro.

— Sí Naruto sigue vivo entonces también llevabas la cura.

— La preparé.

— ¿De efecto inmediato?

— El veneno no, dejaba un lapso para que empezara a hacer efecto la fórmula, por si decidías rendirte. El antídoto sí, pero dejaba un poco de los efectos del veneno en caso de que fuera una trampa hasta pasadas las veinticuatro horas.

Sasuke procesó la información.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó hacerlo?

— Media hora.

— Es un gran nivel de detalle.

— Lo sé.

— Increíble.

— También lo sé.

Ni siquiera se cuestionaron que habían intentado matarse en aquellos días de guerra cuando luchaban en lados opuestos y Naruto tuvo que interceder. Sakura se acercó a besarlo para dejar en claro que esas eran aguas pasadas, pero cuando él cerró los ojos ella se alejó, llena de drama hasta el final.

…

 _Mamá y papá son interesantes._

La mayoría de los padres de sus compañeros de su generación eran importantes, para resumir, sus compañeros que pertenecían a un clan. Pero nunca nadie sería heredero de personajes tan interesantes como sus propios padres.

Para empezar, su madre era la mejor ninja médico de la aldea, y creía firmemente que no era la mejor del mundo solamente por respeto a su maestra y a no arrebatarle su título porque Tsunade-sama era una kunoichi legendaria. Importante no sólo por ser la cabeza del hospital de Konoha desde que la quinta había dejado el cargo, sino por ser la única kunoichi en combatir contra la diosa Kaguya y ganarse automáticamente un lugar privilegiado entre los líderes de las naciones. Cumbres en las que su madre participaba acompañando al Hokage cuando hacía falta, y dando su opinión en cosas de inteligencia junto a Nara-san. Su madre, sin ser de un clan privilegiado era jounin, médico y usuaria de un Fūinjutsu de nivel S. En pocas palabras, era una mujer sorprendente.

¿Quién podría presumir ser la mejor kunoichi de la aldea más grande de todas las naciones ninja en cualquier ámbito? Exacto, sólo su madre.

Y su papá ni siquiera necesitaba presentación. Uno de los dos héroes del mundo, aunque a la gente se le olvidaba y hacía notar a Naruto-san como el único.

Su padre fue la otra mitad fundamental para sellar a la diosa Kaguya, una historia que Sarada ya se sabía de memoria porque después del conflicto con Momoshiki y Kinshiki había investigado y preguntado a cuanto ninja retirado se encontraba, sobre todo al sexto. Había muchas cosas de su padre que aún no sabía, sobre todo de su pasado, pero ese aire enigmático y poderoso en cada centímetro de su persona, para los demás, lo hacían alguien muy cool, para ella, un misterio a desvelar. Pero eso sí, era innegable lo poderosa que era su presencia y lo alto que estaba posicionado su clan, aunque ahora mismo sólo contara con tres personas.

— Chouchou me preguntó si se puede tomar una fotografía contigo.

Sasuke levantó una ceja.

— Te admira mucho, creo que es tu fan número uno.

— Ya tengo una fan número uno — dijo señalando a su madre.

Sakura arrugó la nariz y le sacó la lengua.

— Pero ella en verdad te adora, siempre pregunta por ti. Dice que hubiera deseado que fueras su padre.

— Como muchas otras — comentó su madre a lo lejos con aires de grandeza.

— ¿Al menos podría traerla a casa para que te vea? Es muy insistente.

Sasuke recordaba a la niña rechonchita que acompañaba a su hija, jamás se hubiera imaginado que trabara lazos con la hija de Chouji, pero no le molestaba ni siquiera un poco.

— Invítala — dijo mamá otra vez.

La niña estaba contenta de poder llevar a su mejor amiga a conocer a sus padres. Ya la conocían, pero no era lo mismo que tener una cena todos juntos, todos los que le importaban.

…

 _Papá y mamá son celosos._

Cuando una mujer se le acerca a papá, mamá gruñe, pero se mantiene en su lugar. Confía demasiado en su esposo y sabe que esas atenciones le desagradan. A veces le parece increíble que su padre se haya enamorado de mamá, ella tuvo que haber hecho demasiado por él para haberlo hecho caer en sus encantos.

Cuando un hombre se le acerca a mamá, papá se mantiene sereno, pero no aparta la mirada de ese sujeto hasta que no se alejaba de su esposa. Él sabe que su mujer es asombrosa y popular, le sobran hombres dispuestos a todo. Pero también confía en ella y sabe que si antes no fue capaz de darle la espalda, mucho menos ahora que sus sentimientos estaban claros.

Había confianza, pero eran celosos.

Hay un chico en el supermercado que le hacía ojitos. A ella no le interesaban los chicos ni las cosas de novios, pero muchas veces salía beneficiada de sus atenciones con regalitos. Cuando llegó su turno a pagar en la caja, era la primera vez que veía al muchacho en compañía de sus padres. El parecido con Sasuke era obvio, pero tal vez por mirarla a ella, no lo había visto a él.

— Son quinientos yenes Sarada-chan.

En la maquina salía un precio superior, pero ahí estaba el descuento que le obsequiaba.

— Gracias.

— Oye — dijo, antes de que la niña tomara sus cosas — ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije? De verdad me gustaría salir contigo. No quiero ser insistente, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

De repente los cabellos del chico se habían puesto de punta, antes de que una descarga eléctrica lo precipitara al suelo.

— ¡Querido!

— ¡Papá!

La pelirrosa cruzó el mostrador de un salto y revisó el pulso del muchacho, al menos no estaba muerto.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso papá?

Los celos de su mamá se hacían notorios cuando una mujer se acercaba a su padre, pero los de su padre se hacían notorios cuando chidoreaba a alguien por acercarse a su hija.

Con la misma inmutable cara de siempre, Sasuke se hizo el desentendido y salió del supermercado con sus compras de un lado, y su retoño del otro.

…

 _Mamá y papá se aman._

Era veintitrés de Julio, cumpleaños de papá. Mamá preparó unos bocadillos muy ricos y un pastel pequeñito porque a su padre casi no le gustaba el dulce. Pensó que el séptimo estaría invitado, pero su padre dijo que no, que quería tener un día relajado con sus dos mujeres sin ningún idiota merodeando.

Con un vestido nuevo que se compró para la ocasión, mamá desfiló por los pasillos como una modelo de prendas menores. Sarada la alagó y Sasuke dio su visto bueno.

Entre todos ayudaron a acomodar la comida y se sentaron con gran apetito.

— Feliz cumpleaños papá y que cumplas muchos más — dijo Sarada, mientras le extendía una pequeña bolsita que sonaba bastante. Al abrirla, vio que era un tejido que parecía una cadenita para su mochila.

— Gracias Sarada.

— Feliz cumpleaños querido — dijo esta vez Sakura, extendiendo el suyo.

Su regalo era un pequeño colgante en forma del clan Uchiha en dorado con una foto de los tres. Los dos regalos se unían y formaban un colorido tejido color rojo, morado y rosa.

— Gracias también.

Ambas mujeres se le acercaron y él las recibió. Papá no era nada cariñoso ante la atención del público, pero cuando estaban solos, él ponía caras amables y las abrazaba bastante con su único brazo. Papá les dedicaba sonrisas y frases llenas de orgullo, y con una mirada tierna, les decía que eran su razón para luchar.

A mamá se le humedecían los ojos cuando estaban así, tan juntos como cuando solamente era una bebita y Sarada reía alegre, porque tenía a dos padres que la amaban y pasara lo que pasara, la amarían por siempre.

Y así la tarde del veintitrés de julio acababa, con un relato más de la familia Uchiha por contar. Sasuke, Sakura y Sarada, con el logo del clan Uchiha bordado en su espalda, y la gigantesca letra **_S_** en su corazón, despedían el día con una noche estrellada y la media luna que arrullaba como una canción.

— Feliz cumpleaños papá.

— Feliz cumpleaños amor.

Mientras despedían aquel veintitrés, Sarada podía estar segura de una cosa: que felicidad, paz y amor se llenaba su alrededor, cuando _papá y mamá estaban en casa_. Abrazando el pecho de su papá mientras también podía sentir la piel de mamá se sentía amada, eran noches como esa las que hacían recuerdos inolvidables. Ya podían decirle adiós al veintitrés y juntos mirar hacia un nuevo mañana.

— Estoy embarazada.

La luna menguante resplandeció en la oscura noche junto a dos estrellas, a lo lejos una diminuta luz se veía, formando otra de ellas.

 ** _…_**

 ** _Fin._**

 ** _…_**

* * *

 **¡Hola!** Este fic es muy independiente al mes Sasusaku. Es un especial por el cumpleaños de Sasuke y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Quiero que sepan que en este OS puse parte de mis sentimientos por mi OTP. Las teorías del amor no me las inventé, durante un tiempo fui a una terapia y el tema del amor fue algo que tocamos, el psicólogo dijo que era imposible sufrir por amor, porque en el momento en que sientes ese dolor, entonces no estas amando. El amor es un sentimiento puro y aunque puedes sufrir por culpa de una persona que amas, no puedes sufrir por el amor a esa persona :P es complicado y todavía no lo entiendo del todo, pero quise poner un poco de ese tema aquí. Es más, durante toda mi aventura psicológica, como buen putaku que soy, pensaba en mi personaje favorito (el sasque) y como todo esto lo podía aplicar en él, (y en Sakura, porque esa chica es muy realista, jodida mujer :P el tipo más alejado a la realidad obvio es el naruto). También creo que eso de "los opuestos se atraen" aplicados en una relación y "encontrar a tu otra mitad" es una estupidez :P

Sasuke es mi personaje favorito forevah y me pone feliz que tenga su familia al fin, muchos lo odian por todas las cosas que hizo, pero yo digo que Sasuke sólo fue el monstruo que otros crearon, mírenlo ahora, él es un amorsh. Bueno, ¡muchas gracias por leer! Déjenme en un comentario que les pareció :B

 **SM~** futuro psicólogo en el amorsh huehuehue.


End file.
